One interesting night
by MizRandum
Summary: My first story. Well.. Naruko and sauske Have a little much fun. some OOC and some bashing
1. Chapter 1

**WURNING! Some OOC/ Bashing/ Andd Yea**

**My Verry First story so tell me what you think...**

I was getting up And I could see Sakura Standing over me. "Sakura what the hell do you want" I asked her.

Obviously tired. "Naru-chan! Sauske invited Us to his Party tonight! I seen it in your mail box!" The loudness of

her voice woke me up. Rude awakening From a preppy pink haired Fool. "Baka! What were you doing in my Mail

box!" Obviously I thought it was creepy. And how the hell did she get into my house.. "Uhmm.. Well it looked a bit

full so I thought that I cou-" "Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you! You dont go through another Woman's

Mail! Baka!" Then I saw her smile fade. I felt bad now. Then she said " Naruko Im sorry for going through your

mail, I just wanted to help..." "No im sorry for yellin at you. But can you please go I have things to do." I obviously

didnt have anything to do, I just wanted her to leave. So I Got up walked her to the door and Slammed it after

she left. I was now alone. I went to the kitchen to make myself some cereal. I had Fruity pebles they were pretty

good until I noticed my milk had expired. I got myself ready for the day. Straightened my Hair Put on my makeup

which was orange eyeshadow and onyx black eyeliner. I put on some black Skinny jeans and an orange tank. I

didn't feel like putting my hair upo so I grabbed my purse and phone then left. I saw Ino and Sakura Making out

at Ino's Apartment and the windows were open. I threw a rock just to scare them and Ino jumped. I Got to my

car Witch was the old piece of shit that my Friends pitched in for. It was all I... I mean we, Could afford... I drive

off to Kiba's House. On my way there I get a call from Sakura "Hello?" "Heyyy Whats up Naru?" "Im in the car I

gotta go I dont want to get pulled over" "Oh ok. Bye Naru" Click. She makes it so diffucult to not have a

Headache. I get to kiba's house and Go to his door and Knock. He Answers "Hey Naru, Ready For the Movies with

Hinata and Lee?" He said Enthusiastically. I know he Wasnt really happy to go... "Im Sure as hell Ready Dog Boy!"

I was kidding. I didnt care But the whole time my face looked like this :D. He hopped in my car and I started to

Hinatas house. I got a call From her As soon as we left. "Hello?" "Oh.. Hi Naru-chan.. uh.. Lee and I cant go to the

movies. So sorryy" "Its ok guys." "Oh thank you Naru!" "Well I gotta go im driving. Bye" "Byee" And I hung up.

"Hinata and Lee arent going." Kiba looked at me with an odd look.."OH THANK GOD!" I was shocked at how

releived he was. "Jeez I didnt Know that you Didnt want to go or else we would've Cancelled on them first!" We

laughed and giggled. The whole car ride. We decided to go to the movie anyways But I guess it was eh Ha. We

got to the movies, It was Inception. We sat there and watched. After the movie My head hurt worse than When

sakura talks. Inception was the most confusing Movie I Had ever seen. Kiba and I went back to my crapper of a

car and I dropped him off. On my way home Sauske called me. "Hello?" "Hey.. Naru are you coming to my party

tonight...?" "Uh sure sauske if you want me to." "Oh just dont bring Sakura or Ino." "Didnt plan on it. Well i'll see

you tonight then." " Ok Bye Naru" I hung up. I got home and Looked through my mail even though sakura had

already done so. I went to my room. I had 3 hours to nap before I had to go to Sauske's Party. I Went to sleep

with only one thought in my mind.

Tonight's gonna be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up around 4:30 and realize Sauske's party is at 6:00 I decided to crimp my hair. I asked my neighbor Hinata for a Crimper and Went back to my house. I made some food (Ramen of course) And ate it. Then Sakura Came to my door.

"Naru! Are you going to Sauske's Party?"

"No Sakura, M staying home. I Don't feel so well." Which was believable, Because I Looked like Holy hell. In my pj's and My Hair was messy.

"Awe Now I can't go either! Come on Naru! You need to go! Please?"

" No Sakura. I'm Not in the mood, I'll See you later then."

"Ah Damn, Ok. Cya later."

I slammed the door and Walked to the bathroom. Grabbing my Makeup first. I Tied my hair up so that I could get all parts of my face, I started with my coverup. I rubbed it over my face and made my skin look smoother. I did my onyx black eyeliner quickly. Then stuck on the orange eye-shadow. I put on some lip-gloss and Went into my room. My out-fit I wanted to wear was A Black Mini-skirt and an orange tank-top. I wore all-black converse with orange laces. I called Kiba and asked him if he wanted to go,

"Hey Kiba"

"Oh hey."

"Are you going to Sauske's Party?"

"No, He's too Emo for me. I can't Stand it. Are you?"

" Uh..."

"Naru its Ok if you go I don't care. I Just don't want to go"

"Yea, Kiba I'm Going. Well I Gotta Go I'm Busy,"

"Alright, I'll see you Later."

"Bye.." And I hung up. Well, Now I know How Kiba feels about Sauske...

I put on my clothes, Grabbed my Purse looked at my phone and it was 6:05. I hurried out the door and Sakura saw me.

"Shit." I said to myself...

"Naru! Naru! Where are you going?"

I ran to my car ignoring her, I got in and it wouldn't Start. Stupid fucking car. Sakura was getting closer and it Finally started. I Drove off Knowing that this was going to backfire on me later.

**How am i doing so far? Reveiws... and sorry for the long wait... I was on a mission trip ;P**


End file.
